Another Day Another Lesson
by Booti-chan
Summary: After the original manga and the sequel, Onizuka has returned from Shonan for the fall semester. His adventures are still unknown to his students, but he's brought someone of interest back! New story, OCs, and hookups you might or might not like. REVAMP.


**Prologue**

Class Four, known for student terrorists at Holy Forest Academy, has finally met peace. After so many betrayals from teachers, adults, and the school administration, they decided to enjoy the rest of high school and cease anymore destruction. That is, of course, thanks to the Great Teacher Onizuka; a man who taught each and every one of them a lesson they never forgot. After a near death experienced, Onizuka and Class Four have returned to Holy Forest for another year. So what's supposed to happen now that there's nothing going on at Holy?

Well, Onizuka may have been able to calm down the students, but the Teacher's Union and Parent Teacher Association still don't see how a baboon like Onizuka can capture the vision the administration has for Holy Forest. On top of that, there are a few transfer students who are new to the area that come from different parts of Japan. Their views of school are all different. But it seems that the main focus is the fair haired beauty that just transferred from Okinawa. What surprises and angers the Teacher's Union and the PTA is that the chairwoman has accepted a student mother into the school. The administration is all about school reputation, and what good would it do if the board found out there's a teenage mother attending Holy? Well, it gets even better when people start noticing the striking features that resemble those of a teacher at Holy. This little story follows the story of the manga, but is fused with the anime just a little bit. Everything that occurred in the manga affects this story. The only thing in this story that isn't in the manga is the Teacher's Union.

**EDIT 07-10-09:** With the return of the GTO manga, Shonan 14 Days, I've decided to rewrite this story all together. Some of this chapter is still the same. But the sequel has sparked a different route for me. So this takes place AFTER his time in Shonan. I will back track sometimes once the Shonan 14 Days story is more developed so that I can work around that, but bare with me. Oh and I know my writing sucks, I just needed to get this out of my head. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **All GTO characters belong to Tohru Fujisawa. The originals are mine. If you've read and watched the series, you'll know which ones are canons and which ones are originals.

**Lesson One: What Was Once Lost  
**

After Holy Forest was set on fire, the students and the staff immediately went to work with cleaning up the mess. They spent most of their summer devoting their time to bringing back the school, because frankly, they started enjoying it. Eikichi Onizuka, homeroom teacher of class four and hell bringer of Holy Forest, was unfortunately taking refuge in Shonan for most of the summer. As the colors changed, summer came to an end. Holy Forest was looking forward to new beginnings and the return of their Great Teacher Onizuka. The temperature cooled and the leaves wilted, marking the beginning of school. No longer were these adolescents allowed to sleep in. Helping out at the school, summer had gone by so fast that no one expected to see autumn reign in. Returning students seemed to have missed a lot at Holy Forest, and this year, they were given a chance to make that up.

It was about seven fifteen and the only people already at school were the administration. Ms. Sakurai lounged on her chair in her office facing the window. The light from the rising sun pierced through the window and reflected off her spectacles. She grinned at the sight of one student standing in the courtyard holding the hand of a little boy. The student was the first to arrive and also a transfer. She disappeared in a matter of seconds and that signaled Sakurai to spin her chair around anticipating the student's entrance. She folded her hands upon the surface of her wooden desk. Her son stood next to her, his hands behind him. Naturally, he objected to the acceptance of the particular student, but Sakurai's authority over powered his. Or at least, that's how he let it happen. The bolts of the door creaked as it opened, revealing a girl who looked like a student. She dressed in a button down, white collared, cotton blouse. The sleeves were folded up to her elbows. A tie was loosely wrapped around her neck. Along with the blouse, she wore a pleated plaid skirt that covered about a third of her thigh. Her son stood to the height of her knees holding her hand. Sakurai was amazed at how strongly she resembled one of the teachers save for her distinct hair that was half blond and half dark brown. Upon her entrance, she grinned and said, "Miss Kanami. I've been expecting you. I'm glad to see that you were able to find your way around the school."

She laughed a little nervously. "Well, it wasn't easy getting myself here..." _Saejima, that rat bastard. Can't believe he made do that shit._

A few hours earlier... Coasting down a straight narrow road on a Vincent Black Shadow way over the speed limit, Kanami Onizuka was making her way from Shonan to Tokyo. Kanami was a highly experienced rider; so much so that her son was able to sit in her lap and not fall. She made it into Tokyo speeding. She hated to admit it, but she had the same punctual habits as her brother. Zipping past a cop, he followed switching on his lights and sirens telling her to pull over. Kanami looked back then straight ahead. "Fuck. This isn't the time!" Her son was oblivious to what was happening and giggled the whole way. He enjoyed the thrill and adrenaline. Plus, the fast breeze put him on a driver's high (yes, I wen there). Obviously defying his orders, the cop turned into the lane parallel to Kanami and ordered her to pull over. Kanami looked to her left and recognized that smug face. "SAE?!"

As fate would have it, Toshiyuki Saejima was the cop chasing Kanami at high speed. It took him a moment to realize who she was, but that moment caused her to loose control of her bike when she looked straight ahead again to see she was too close to the truck in front of her. She swerved her bike towards the left, causing Saejima to swerve as well. "Shit! Kanami what the fuck are you doing?!" He got off into the median safely, but Kanami couldn't regain control so she let go of the handles, grabbed her son and jumped off. She protected her son as much as she could with her body. The bike hit the nearest fork and stopped. They rolled in the grass of the median and stopped close to Saejima. Kanami released her fetal position and her son crawled out; no injuries. "Mama, that was fun! Again!" Kanami coughed here and there, but was able to get up and embrace her son as if they hadn't seen each other in ages. "Too much fun, Taki. I'm just glad your not hurt."

Saejima walked over to them asking, "Oi, Kanami! Are you hurt?" He almost sounded sincere and caring, but Kanami was a bit furious with him at this point. She let go of Takimaru and turned to Saejima. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! YOU DIDN'T HAVE RIDE MY ASS LIKE THAT! YOU ALMOST KILLED MY KID!" _As if you weren't about to kill him riding like that,_ Saejima could only think. After about five minutes of bickering, they stopped and waited for a tow truck to take the Vincent Black Shadow to Ryuji's shop. Kanami was unfortunately stuck riding with Saejima into town, but it came at a price.

"Are you serious? I'm not gonna do that? Just take me into the city. I can get to the school from there."

"Not unless you do me this one little favor. I'll let you go and I won't report you either. After all, you were driving recklessly and with a child in your lap!" He grimaced pervertedly. Looking at the clock, she couldn't afford to be stuck here with the idiot Saejima so she had no choice but to do it. The two went into a private room and the deed was done. Takimaru was occupied with the various toys that Saejima had in his office. A predictable reader might probably think that she slept with him to get out of a ticket and bum a ride, but that was wrong. All she did was pose for some perverted pictures so that Saejima could sell them. Coming out of the room, she said, "If I get stalked by one of those fuckers, I'm coming after you, asshole!" He chuckled. "No worries..." To him, those shots were a gold mine. Kanami was cute as a kid, but now she was a hot teenage school girl. With that deal squared off, he drove her to the school.

Kinoshita handed Kanami her paperwork and class schedule. Mrs. Sakurai smiled and delightedly said, "I'd like to officially welcome you to Holy Forest Academy. I'm sure we will benefit from a student like you." With that said, Kanami bowed and left the room with Takimaru by her side. After she left the room, Kinoshita bluntly said, "You realize this could ruin the school's reputation? Her acceptance will grab attention from the board, the PTA, and the Teacher's Union. They will be keeping tabs on her."

"Oh you worry too much. She'll be a great addition to the school. She adds a new perspective for our students to learn and try to understand. We'll just have to wait and see what excitement she brings."

It was about seven forty-five and the hall began to fill up. Kanami breezed through the crowd before it got worse. Before realizing that Mrs. Sakurai had not given her directions to Onizuka's room, she found her self standing in front of a flight of stairs full of junk. There was a penguin punching bag that looked familiar to her. _Of course. How could I not know who this belongs to?_ She followed the stairs and soon came to the rooftop of the building; also known as Onizuka's humble abode. Well, not exactly humble. Kanami nearly stumbled over his body walking through his junk. _Still that messy ass pig, like always. You haven't changed a bit Eikichi. _She smiled at his slumbering body. He was snoring rather profusely. Saliva welled from his mouth and dripped down to the floor. Takimaru attempted to wake him up, but that was a failure.

Meanwhile, the halls soon emptied and the classes soon filled. The teachers slid their doors closed to keep the noise from the halls and begin their teaching. The only door left open was class four's. Onizuka was not in class yet, obviously, but his students could care less. It just gave them an excuse to fool around, not like they needed it. Back at his room, Kanami decided to wake Onizuka up himself. After all, he was a teacher, and she was a student who just happens to be in his homeroom. _Looks like I'm gonna have to do things the old way. _Kanami raised one leg, revealing black underwear. "Taki, get back." With no objection, Takimaru moved to a safe position, seeing what was in store for his uncle. With great velocity and not much force, Kanami dropped her leg upon Onizuka's head. This caused a dip into the ground and his body responded quickly.

"EIKICHI! GET THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE A DAMN CLASS TO TEACH!"

Not realizing who it was that kicked him, he propped his head out of the whole and stood up. He faced the culprit as blood welled from his head dripping, copiously. An angered expression smeared his face under the blood as he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

She burst out laughing at the hysterical moment while he shook her. His expression changed from one of anger to shock. His eyes widened, realizing who the culprit was. "Kanami?" Kanami paused the laughing and smiled at him. "The one and only." Onizuka then wrapped his arms around her as the blood transferred to her skin and clothing. Kanami returned the hug and savored the moment. He closed his eyes in their embrace and smiled. "You're finally here!" He was experiencing one of his sentimental moments as the tears shed under the blood. She smiled and they both let out laughter. Although they had been together in Shonan over summer break, they enjoyed these moments together. He pushed her away for a bit looking a little agitated.

"What the hell took you so long to get here? I was just in Shonan a few days ago and you don't get to Tokyo till _now_?"

"I told you, I had some things to take care of at home first." With their mom and Kanami out of Shonan, there was no one to pay the rent for the apartment. Fortunately, the landlord was kind enough to suspend their payment seeing as no one was living there for the time being. He watched Kanami and Eikichi grow up, so he was rather close to the family. "Anyway, aren't you late?" It hadn't crossed his mind until she mentioned something. It was his first day as a permanent teacher and he was late. Typical. He was rushing around the room getting dressed and struggling to find certain articles of clothing. Kanami and Takimaru's eyes followed his pacing body. Takimaru couldn't help but laugh at his silly uncle. Kanami on the other hand wasn't surprised by this act. He zoomed out of the room grabbing Kanami's hand. She was flailing through the hallway. "SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Her yelling and his trampling could be heard throughout the hall. He ran over students without realizing it and only Kanami saw their faces tremble. Coming in towards class 3-4 he took a sharp right and stopped. Kanami was sprawled over the floor as Eikichi breathed and sweat heavily. His students were dumbstruck, yet not surprised at his entrance. "Wel...come...back. To...school." He took a few more breaths and regained most of his composure.

Having completely forgotten about his sister on the floor, Eikichi went on with class. That was good for about five seconds when Yoshikawa asked about the girl on the floor. "Uh, teacher. Who's that girl on the floor? She's got blood on her shirt. And you've got blood on your head..." Eikichi paused for a moment and touched his head where the blood was. "Huh?" Then it hit him. His eyes widened as he turned to the floor. "Ahhh!" He turned her body face forward. She was unconscious. _No! No! No! No! No! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! _Some of his students got up from their seats and surrounded the girl. Eikichi slapped her face to try and wake her. "Hey! Kanami! Wake up! Don't fuck with me! Get up!" He kept doing it and started worrying more when she wouldn't wake up.

"Onizuka! What the hell are you doing?! Stop slapping her!" Kunio Murai had grabbed his arm to stop him from slapping the girl silly. "No! She has to wake up! I can't loose her!" None of his students had no idea what he could have possibly meant by that. They all assumed he was having an affair with her by his tone of voice. Kanami twitched, causing Yoshito Kikuchi to notice. "She moved!" Kanami's eyes slowly opened. Everything was a blur. The first person she saw when her vision cleared was a black haired student with his forehead covered by a headband. It was Takumi Ishida. That moment brought her back to her childhood. "Ishi?"

* * *

Who was this girl unknown to class 3-4? And how does she know Takumi? Find out in the next installment of GTO: Another Lesson Another Day! Please R&R. I know how suckish my writing is, but this has been sitting in my brain for too long. _


End file.
